


...In London

by DarkJediQueen



Series: What Happens... [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, PWP, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron and James want to give their lovers a really goodpoundingpresent.





	...In London

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** : Through Skyfall for Bond and Season 8 with Criminal Minds
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Spencer laughed as he slipped the key that James had given him into the lock. Spencer waited for an alarm to go off but nothing happened. Aaron was a brand of heat on his back, his hands working on getting Spencer's shirt open. Thankfully Q's flat took up the whole of the top floor, so there was no one to gawk at the weird Americans.

"Aaron," Spencer chastised when he felt the hands drop from his shirt to his pants and cupped his hard cock.

"Shush," Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear before he unzipped Spencer's pants to get at his cock. Spencer had dressed with little concern for anything but getting the clothes off as quickly as possible. "Naughty."

Spencer nearly fell through the door as it opened when he turned the handle. Aaron's hand felt wonderful on his naked cock. Spencer had not put on underwear, hell he just had the sweater on his upper body, no undershirt at all. There was something freeing about acting differently than he usually did while in London. The whole family was in London for Christmas. Strauss had given Aaron's team three weeks off paid for the holiday. The last three Christmases the team had been called out the day before Christmas and mostly worked right up until Christmas as well.

With Aaron and Spencer in London, it was going to be hard to call the team back with any speed to get them onto a case. The invitation to spend Christmas in a cottage in England had been too hard to pass up. Jack was looking forward to it. Hell, all of them were looking forward to it. The cottage was either Q or James's; Spencer hadn't been able to get a direct answer. The cottage didn't have a feel for either of them; it was a blend of them both. Jessica was watching Jack at the moment while Spencer and Aaron had some adult time with James and Q. Dinner the next night, Christmas Eve, was planned out by James and it was supposed to be family friendly for all six of them.

"There you are," a voice said as Aaron shut the door, getting ready to pin Spencer to the wall to kiss him. Spencer looked up to see James standing in the middle of the living room in a dressing gown.

"Someone had the cabbie circle the block three times," Spencer said nodding back to the man who was more like an octopus than a human.

"A choice between getting out in the cold or staying in the warm cab with a hot genius in a make-out session, you would choose to stay as well," Aaron said with an air of dignity around him.

"Hmm," James said, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the low light. "Well, that means that I got started without you. Q doesn't know what's coming."

Spencer had figured that it was a surprise for the young man, Spencer, and Aaron coming to visit but he had thought that James would have told him by the time they were in the flat. Spencer looked at the agent and saw that he was looking at Aaron, and they were having a silent conversation that ended when James nodded. Spencer opened his mouth to ask what was going on but as he did, Aaron drew Spencer's arms behind his back, and he heard the unmistakable sound of a zip tie closing.

"Come along silently, Spencer and I won't have to gag you," Aaron whispered hotly in Spencer's ear. "At least until we get into the room."

Spencer shivered in anticipation and nodded in agreement. Aaron toed off his shoes, so Spencer did as well, maintaining balance by wobbling. When his shoes were off, he stepped forward enough to hit the carpeted area and rubbed his socks off. As soon as he was done, Aaron set to get his pants off of him as well. Spencer wondered when he was going to be unzipped because he was not letting Aaron cut the sweater off of him. His mom had sent it to him the year before after finding it on a shopping trip with some of the staff from Bennington.

"After we step into that room, Spencer you won't get to make a decision about your pleasure for the rest of the night."

"You two have been talking behind my back," Spencer said and earned a swat to his ass for speaking.

"Text but the same thing," Aaron said.

Aaron pushed Spencer forward, following where James was walking backward into the room. James reached up and snagged Spencer's glasses from his face. Spencer was watching him instead of paying attention to what Aaron was doing. Spencer looked at the room glancing at everything before he noticed Q on the bed, tied up with red and green ribbon of some kind with a blindfold on, gag in his mouth, and legs tied up and spread. That was all Spencer saw before a blindfold was draped over his eyes. Spencer almost started to struggle, but after tying the blindfold, Aaron soothed him with hands down his sides. Spencer tried to breathe normally, but he knew that he wasn't. Blindfolds had never been brought up in sex, and so Spencer had never told Aaron about what had happened to him.

The sharp bite of a tip of a knife trailed down his arm, and for a few seconds, Spencer's world went white. He felt the snap of the first tie and instantly tried to raise his hands to work the blindfold off. He couldn't see, he couldn't think. Hands stopped him, not Aaron's, a stranger's. Spencer tried to back up into Aaron for protection, but the hands didn't let him. He didn't know why Aaron wasn't helping him.

"Breathe with me, Spencer," Aaron told him. Aaron pressed into his back and took a deep breath, the expansion of his ribs and abdomen pressed into Spencer, and he took a breath. Aaron exhaled, and Spencer followed him.

"Better," Spencer said when he could think. He could feel James's hands still holding him in place, but he wasn't freaking out.

"Does the blindfold need to come off?" Aaron asked, worry tinging his voice more than anything.

"No. Just don't surprise me like that with one again. I'll tell you the story later."

"You don't have to, and we don't have to do this," Aaron said.

"No, I want to. I just haven't been blindfolded in a long time. I didn't have enough time to process seeing Q in one and adapting that to me being treated the same as him."

"Are you sure?" Aaron and James asked at the same time.

Spencer was glad that they cared, but he didn't want to be the one ruining what was going to happen. Spencer wiggled his ass against Aaron's slightly softer erection and used James's grip on him to pull the agent to him. James started to kiss him. Before Spencer could process Aaron taking a step back, he felt his sweater being jerked over his head and off of his arms. Q was silent on the bed, and Spencer wanted to see why until he felt a set of headphones going over his ears. It was the bulky kind, so Q was either silent because James had told him to be or he was silent because he had a different pair in ears, so he hadn't heard Spencer's freakout. Q knew it all, all of the bullyings that Spencer had gone through. Spencer knew the same about Q.

James stepped back and pulled Spencer forward. Spencer was coaxed into the bed before he felt something at his lips. It was a straw. Spencer took a healthy drink and found that it wasn't just water but watered down flavored electrolyte drink. That made Spencer shiver. Spencer was then coaxed to lay down. The bed was a giant monstrosity of a thing. Spencer was certain it was the same frame that Q had in college when they had shared a dorm and slept every single night in the same bed during their shared summer course in England. The frame was wooden but the headboard was a combination of wrought iron and thick wood, as was the footboard.

The ribbons were threaded around Spencer's wrists with something soft applied first, it felt almost like a tie, but without seeing it, Spencer couldn't be sure. Spencer had no clue who was tying him to the bed; he couldn't make out the scent because it seemed that both men were wearing the same cologne. It had been something new that Aaron had put on at the cottage before they had left for dinner. Spencer hadn't thought a thing of it until now. Fingers trailed down Spencer's chest a thumb tweaking each nipple making him gasp. Seconds later, something else was pressing at his mouth. Spencer opened, and a cloth gag was slipped inside. Spencer groaned because he hoped that he wouldn't have to wear one. Robbed of three of his senses, Spencer shuddered as his legs were lifted up. Four hands were on his body, and he couldn't tell which was which. Both of them had calluses from guns in the same spot. Spencer felt fingers trail down the crack of his ass as the ribbons holding his legs open were tightly tied.

Two fingers shoved up inside of him, giving him little stretch but plenty of lube. The fingers pulled out and dipped back inside of him three more times before he felt something else slide into him. He wasn't sure what it was until it turned on and started to vibrate. He dearly hoped that Q hadn't had one inside of him all of that time. Spencer moaned around the gag as he felt fingers play with his cock for a few seconds before he groaned as a cock ring was slipped on his cock and balls. Spencer cursed at the man who did that, knowing that the words wouldn't be understood, but the emotion was purely written on his face.

The headphones were pulled off of his head, and he heard not only the sound of his butt plug but another from Q.

"You look like a present, just ready for the untying," James uttered, but whether it was at Spencer or at Q or even at both of them, Spencer didn't know. The bed dipped at Spencer's chest, and he felt the gag being loosened. "The blindfold isn't going to come off until we have had our fill of fucking your holes. However, given that we want your mouth on our cocks, we have to take the gags out, how well you do sucking us will tell us if you get to keep them out for the next round, or they go back in. The headphones will stay off as well. Q, I know you are wondering who exactly is in bed beside you."

"Yes," Q said his voice raspy from where he had been gagged and probably moaning into it as James had been getting him ready for Spencer and Aaron's arrival. The bed dipped a little more, and Spencer couldn't tell who was moving.

"Hello, Q," Aaron said.

"Oh, fuck," Q said.

"Up," James said, and Spencer raised his head as fingers threaded themselves through his hair to pull him up. Spencer opened his mouth before he even was told to.

"Open," Aaron said as a cock breached Spencer's mouth. Spencer groaned around the cock and heard James chuckle. Spencer hated that he couldn't look to see Aaron fucking Q's mouth or see James as the man was above him, fucking his mouth.

"Look at our two little willing cocksuckers." James thrust into Spencer's mouth a little harder but made sure to not go in far before pulling out again. It was perfect. James shifted just a little closer, and Spencer felt his body move to lean over Q. The headboard groaned a little and Spencer was pretty that at least one of their lovers was braced on it. A pillow slipped in behind Spencer's head, holding his head up to where he wouldn't have to be held up anymore. Spencer licked the retreating cock. "We are going to fuck your mouths now, boys."

Spencer relaxed his throat to where James could do just that. Spencer knew that James was a good lover, in both being a damned good fuck and about never pushing for more than Q was willing to give at any time. Spencer felt that first hand as his mouth was fucked hard and fast but never too much. Spencer hummed around the cock when it was pressed deep but not pulled back out until right when Spencer needed to breathe.

Between the plug in his ass and the ring on his cock, Spencer was so close to orgasm but it was being held just on the edge of where he couldn't reach. Spencer tried to push himself just over but he couldn't. He wanted so much but was denied.

James pulled his cock free of Spencer's mouth and backed away from him, getting off the bed it felt like, while Aaron did the same. There was nothing no sound, other than Spencer and Q's harsh breathing. The bed dipped again a minute later, and Spencer was being straddled again but this cock he knew well as it pushed between his lips. Spencer could taste Q's saliva on the cock and moaned as Aaron pushed all the way back, making Spencer swallow the head. Spencer jerked on the binding on his wrists, wanting to touch but being denied, just like everything else.

"I think they deserve to keep the ability to speak, what do you think James?" Aaron asked when many minutes he pulled his cock from Spencer's mouth. Spencer relaxed a little as Aaron got off the bed until the bed dipped at his feet. He tensed, now knowing what was coming next. He tried to settle himself but stopped when he felt the plug being pulled from him. He would never know which one was fucking him. Spencer shuddered as the plug was replaced with a cock before he could even take a breath.

"Please," Spencer uttered, but no one said anything. Hips pressed into him, getting the cock inside of him as far as it would go. With legs tied splayed open, Spencer couldn't even try and move at all to get the cock deeper inside of him. He just had to lay there and take it. Gentle fingers stroked his cock, making him start to keen in want of orgasm. Q was in a similar position it seemed as he panted and begged. Words fell from his lips that Spence knew well. They had learned pleasure at each other's hand and knew what each sound they made meant. Being denied looking at Q though meant that Spencer had to remember what Q looked like being fucked. The way that his body near sucked in the cock that was fucking him.

Fingers trailing up Spencer's chest pulled him from his thoughts before a thumb was pressed into his mouth. Spencer sucked on it but he was so high on the want of an orgasm, he didn't know if it was Aaron or not. There was no stopping the man fucking him, and Spencer didn't want to.

Spencer near screamed when the cock was pulled from him.

"No," Spencer begged.

"No, what?" James asked.

"Don't," Q begged next.

"Don't what?" Aaron asked.

Aaron and James both chuckled and Spencer felt his hands being untied. Next was every single ribbon on his body. Four hands were on him again meaning that Q was being left like he was. The blindfold stayed though like he had been told it would be.

"Stay there and be a good boy and we will give you a proper reward," James said. Spencer nodded in answer, and the hands left him. The only movement that Spencer did was to pull his hands down to rub sensation back into his wrists. He felt the bed digging beside and knew that Q was being untied. The same warning was given to Q before the other two men got off the bed.

Spencer felt his cock throbbing with want of release, but he didn't dare even think of touching it.

"So who wants to go first?" Aaron asked.

"For what?" Q and Spencer asked at the same time.

"That is a secret," James whispered right at Spencer's ear making him jump.

"I will," Spencer and Q asked at the same time, again.

"I think that Spencer was a single second faster than Q," James said. Spencer felt a hand wrap around his wrist, and he was being tugged up and turned around to where he was facing the headboard. Spencer felt someone else moving, and then James was right there, lifting his leg. He didn't know how he knew it was James but he knew that it was. Spencer was made to straddle someone who was moved underneath of him.

"Spencer, you are not allowed to come at all," Aaron warned. Spencer felt a cock at his hole, and as he was lowered down, it slid inside of him. Spencer knew that cock, slim and long and wonderful inside of him. Spencer pressed his ass down as far as he could, relishing the feel of Q inside of him. Spencer started to move on Q's cock, fucking himself even without the okay to actually do it. He stopped when he felt hands on his shoulders pushing him down. Spencer gasped as a body pressed against his back.

"If you come, Spencer," James whispered into Spencer's ear. Spencer felt fingers slip inside of him alongside Q's cock. "You'll have to wait until you recover before you can fuck Q along with Aaron. And what I mean by that is you are going to listen to us fucking Q, one in each orifice and not be able to see, just listen until you get hard again."

Spencer made a noise that he never knew he could make. It sounded like he was half choking while trying to moan. The image of that in his head, Aaron and he fucking Q at the same time just like James and Q were about to fuck Spencer at the same time. Spencer thought about the fact that Aaron had prepared him for this by using a newly acquired dildo on Spencer, it was big, bigger than anything that Spencer had used on himself before. Aaron had told him that he just wanted to see Spencer fucked by it but now, Spencer knew the truth. James and Aaron had planned this and had been planning it for a while.

The sound of a sink running drew Spencer's attention from the bodies behind and under him. He heard the splashing that sounded like someone was washing up quickly. With Q under him and James behind him, that meant that Aaron was washing himself up.

"Down," Aaron said as he came back into the room. Spencer wasn't sure who he was speaking to until he felt a hand in his hair urging him down. Spencer smelled soap more than he smelled the cologne the other men were wearing. The bed dipped, and Spencer heard Q gasp. The hand though kept pulling, and Spencer reached out to steady himself, finding Aaron's thighs.

"Ready?" James said as he pulled his fingers free. Spencer nodded, his voice having left him. The hand in his hair tightened.

"Yes," Spencer gasped. Q was still silent below him, but he could feel the shudders in the man's body from sheer want. Spencer wanted to kiss him, but the hand stopped him from moving down.

"Q, you can come when you want, but the fucking won't stop until I am satisfied. Then it's your turn to be fucked."

"Yes," Q said.

Spencer felt the blunt head of James's cock at his hole. Aaron gasped, and Spencer wanted to see what made him do it. James chuckled behind him.

"I told you he would go for your balls if he realized they were right there." James sounded smug, and Spencer could just picture it. Aaron straddling Q's face and Q licking or even sucking at his balls. Aaron had washed up which meant that he was going to have Spencer suck his cock. Spencer felt his mouth start to water at the thought, and he wanted it, but he knew that waiting until after James was in him was best, less chance of an accident.

James pressed inside of Spencer so slowly, almost like he was barely moving at all. Spencer squeezed Aaron's thighs as his body protested the second cock inside of him. This was a fantasy of Aaron's that had been mentioned once when the man was drunk as a skunk after a bad case. The team had gone drinking and dancing. Aaron had stayed at the table with Rossi until he had a little too much in him and then he danced with everyone, including Morgan before a slow song came on to give the dancers a break. That was when Aaron had danced with Spencer, closer than Aaron had danced with the rest of the team and it was also their coming out to the team. Morgan had been the one to come up and pat Aaron on the back as a sign of acceptance. The rest came later with congratulations and such.

"I don't know which feels better, feeling Q's cock besides my own or how truly tight Spencer feels with two cocks inside of him," James said after he was all the way in. Spencer knew that he had softened some, the burn and stretch making his eyes water a little. It wasn't too much, and if it had been, he knew he could stop it with a word. Spencer felt James shift on the bed a little bit, setting in at a much closer place than he had been to Spencer.

"Now?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, give him something else to focus on."

The bed shifted again, but Spencer barely had time to think about anything else as he was drawn down just a little more and a cock brushed his lips. He opened up without a single provocation, and Aaron slid into his mouth. Spencer gripped Aaron's thighs tight as James grabbed his hips and pushed him forward. Both cocks slid out of him and then James was pulling Spencer back, impaling him on their cocks and making Aaron's almost pop out of his mouth. Back and forth, back and forth, Spencer was pushed and pulled. Aaron's hand in his hair helped keep Spencer up when the cocks in him make him almost collapse from pleasure.

Aaron slid back after many minutes, pulling his cock all the way from Spencer's mouth. He was probably too close to orgasm. Spencer was allowed to drop down to where he could kiss Q finally. Q moaned at the taste of Spencer's mouth, reaching up to hold Spencer right where he wanted him. Aaron was watching, Spencer new that, watching two men fuck Spencer. Spencer pushed himself up enough to where he could reach down and squeeze the base of his cock just a little bit more, even with the cock ring, he was close too close. He reached back a little feel the cocks pushing inside of him and realized that someone had taken Q's cock ring off of him.

Q came with a cry into Spencer's mouth, and Spencer felt his cock pulsing inside of him before slipping out as James started to fuck Spencer harder. James snapped his hips so hard into Spencer that he nearly fell over and came. Spencer pulled his lips away from Q and panted into his shoulder.

Hands helped Spencer up and unsnapped the cock ring. Fingers squeezed the base before loosening just enough to where it didn't hurt. Spencer recognized Aaron's hands on him, and he leaned into the man.

"I love you," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear as he was pulled off of Q. Spencer could hear James whispering things to Q. "I always thought myself a possessive man but watching them with you. The look on your face as James breached you. I don't think I could ever share with anyone else but with them..." Aaron trailed off and kissed Spencer hard. They turned, and Aaron laid Spencer down on the bed on his back.

Spencer knew what was coming and he knew that he wouldn't last long after Aaron was inside of Q as well.

"Lube him up, Q," Aaron said as he got up and off the bed. The bed dipped again, and Q was straddling Spencer's thighs. Spencer had no clue where James and Aaron were. If they were on the side or at the foot of the bed waiting for Q to slide himself down Spencer's cock, watching it disappear inside of Q. Spencer hissed s his cock throbbed at the lubed fingers sliding up and down his cock.

"Mount," James said, his voice very rough. His voice came from Spencer's feet, and Spencer was pretty sure he could stay there to see Spencer breach Q.

Q moved up Spencer's body, and those same nimble hands guided Spencer's cock up inside of him. Q barely gave himself any time to adjust before he was rocking on Spencer's cock. Spencer grabbed Q's thighs, holding him down on his cock, the thrusting too much and it almost made him come.

"Hold him there," Aaron said as the bed dipped. Spencer gripped Q's thighs harder as Aaron settled at the end of the bed. Spencer felt blunt fingers teasing at the base of his cock before one pushed inside Q along his cock.

By the time that Aaron had two inside of Q, Q was keening softly and panting. Q wallowed in pleasure. Spencer could see him, braced above his eyes closed tight as he took what he wanted from Spencer. James was silent. There was no sound of him moving or anything.

Spencer wanted to reach up and take the blindfold off and see Q getting fucked by both of them. Aaron played with Q for a long time, making him beg and curse before Spencer finally felt Aaron's cock lining up with his.

Q made downright pornographic noises as Spencer felt his cock being squeezed as Aaron's cock slid into Q's orifice with him. Spencer expected James to straddle him like Aaron had done to Q to make Q suck his cock but there was nothing. Spencer felt Aaron push on Q, moving him like James had Spencer.

There was nothing like the feel of his cock sliding a little beside Aaron's as they both fucked Q. Spencer tried to hold on, to make it last. He gritted his teeth and pressed his heels into the bed. Q stilled on them, and Spencer was allowed a little breathing room. Q sunk down on Spencer's cock a little more, both of them groaning at the feel of Q wrapped around him.

"Take what you want, Spencer," Aaron said.

Spencer groaned as he put his feet on the bed enough to where he could trust up into Q. Aaron was unmoving inside of Q but feeling Aaron's cock drag along his on one side and Q's tight rim on the other, Spencer only last a few thrusts. It had been so long of Spencer getting right to the edge only to have to come back that he nearly felt himself pass out as he came inside of Q. Spencer slumped onto the bed, worn out and limp. He felt his release dripping down onto himself as Aaron started to thrust with fervor inside of Q.

Q leaned down and kissed Spencer once before he just slumped onto him. Spencer wrapped his arms around Q and trailed the fingers of one hand up and down his spine. Spencer could feel his hard cock pressing into Spencer's stomach, the only friction where Aaron's thrusts made his body rock. Aaron kept on going, prolonging his own pleasure or Q's, Spencer wasn't sure. Q cried out meekly as he came, his teeth finding purchase on Spencer's chest as his body shook from the orgasm. Aaron came seconds later with a loud shout.

Spencer floated, feeling Q in his arms but not paying attention to anything else. He was almost asleep when Q was pulled from him. He protested but was silenced with a mouth on his and a warm wet rag wiping his chest. He heard Q protesting as well. Whoever wasn't cleaning up Spencer had to be doing it to Q. Spencer really felt like he should shower but he was too worn out. Spencer was forced up and out of bed for the rest of his cleaning. The rustle of sheets told Spencer that the bed was being changed and he was thankful for that at least.

The sheet that Spencer was coaxed to lay on was warm like it had been n the dryer. The blanket that was covered over him and Q after Q laid down felt the same Q turned on his side and laid his back along Spencer's front, settling in to spoon. Spencer could hear James and Aaron moving around the room before they settled into bed with them. Aaron settled in to spoon Spencer, an arm wrapped around both Spencer and Q while James settled in at Q's front, cuddling him that way. Wrapped in warmth, Spencer fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Spencer was warm as his mind pulled him from sleep. Something was needing his attention, and he wasn't sure what it was. The bed was rocking like Jack was wiggling or even jumping on it.

"Jack, stop," Spencer said with his voice thick. His throat felt like he had snored horribly.

"Not Jack," Aaron said in Spencer's ear. Spencer opened his eyes squinting in the low light without his glasses. He saw a lump moving and a head of blonde hair peeking out. Spencer gasped as he realized it wasn't the bed moving that woke him but the fingers inside of him. Aaron was fingering him. The night before came back to Spencer's mind, every second would it in full detail. He gasped, and Aaron took it as permission because he pulled his fingers free and then his cock was pressing inside of Spencer.

Compared to the night before, Aaron made love to Spencer while keeping Spencer's view of the other couple uninterrupted, especially after Spencer pulled all of the covers off of all four of them. James made hard thrusts inside of Q that had the younger man rocking with force, Q's hands holding onto James's upper arms to keep him right where he wanted to be. Aaron's thrusts were gentle in contrast, but given the look on Q's face, he wanted it harder, like James was reclaiming him. Q came first with Aaron following not long after. Spencer moaned as his cock was taken into Aaron's hand to stroke while Aaron’s cock softened inside of him. James and Spencer came at the same time, unsure if it was on purpose on James's part or not. Aaron didn't back away from Spencer's' back, but Q rolled to look at Spencer and James settled behind him.

"There is a second shower in Q's workroom, big enough for two and with its own water tank. We have enough time to clean up and get some coffee and tea in us before we have to meet Jessica and young Jack at the bistro a few blocks over," James said.

"I have that thing that we were talking about, Spencer," Q said, his voice sounding just as wrecked as Spencer's. James looked smug at the sound, and Spencer was sure that Aaron looked the same.

"Good."

"What thing?" Aaron asked.

"Jack’s Christmas present from James and I. It's a small device that's a mix between a pager and a cell phone. It cannot make calls in a normal fashion, but it can get texts. He can send certain texts to certain numbers, and the texts are preloaded, but Spencer can add more from an app on his phone. Most children of high ranking officials inside of MI6 have one and after one of James's friends told him what happened around..." Q hesitated and didn't finish that thought. "I thought maybe Jack would like one to feel safe."

"Foyet," Spencer whispered, hating bringing him up.

"The device sends a constant signal that can be picked up on Spencer's phone and when I add the app to your phone, Aaron, it can get the signal as well. It can be located to within one hundred feet using any satellite that is close."

"Thank you," Aaron whispered. He wrapped his arms around Spencer tighter.

Nothing else was said on the topic as they got ready. Spencer wasn't that shocked when Aaron appeared in the bathroom with a go-bag that had clothes for the both of them. They had plans for breakfast with Jack and Jessica and then a day doing some light shopping around the city as people hustled around. Then it was lunch wherever they saw fit and more shopping. Dinner came after a long day of enjoying London. Spencer was looking forward to two more weeks in the London area with Aaron, Jessica, and Jack.

"Merry Christmas," Aaron whispered into Spencer's neck after they dressed.

"Merry Christmas," Spencer said back putting as much of his love into it as possible. This was going to be the best Christmas ever for Spencer.  
**The End**


End file.
